Forever
by A Hard Hobbit to Break
Summary: Pre-quest (parts of ROTK later). Merry doesn't want his young cousin to accompany the Fellowship on their journey for fear of his life. He will soon make a promise to Pippin that shall never, and can never, be broken. R&R. *~*FINISHED*~*
1. My Job to Protect Him

I really have absolutely no idea what compelled me to write this. It was 10:15 last night and I was listening to the Inu-yasha soundtrack, and I just started writing. Oh well, here it is! Enjoy. ^_^ (Oh, by the way, in order to clear up any confusion, * these represent Merry's thoughts)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Actually, I DO own all of these characters, places, ideas, and objects in the insane asylum that is my mind, but in reality they all belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
*************************************************************** Forever ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter One - "My Job to Protect Him" ***************************************************************  
  
Merry wandered through the gardens of Rivendell idly, staring blankly at the golden leaves around him. It was October the 25, year 3018. The Council of Elrond had just been held, and the descision had been made; Merry, along with his fellow hobbits and others, was to accompany Frodo in his journey to destroy the One Ring.  
  
*We're not going back. We may never see the Shire again...*  
  
Merry had not contemplated this until now, and an uncomfortable weight seemed to settle upon his shoulders.  
  
Pippin, however, did not seem worried at all. On the contrary, he was happily playing tag with Frodo and Samwise. Merry sat on a nearby stone bench and smiled as he watched Sam and Pippin run like mad from Frodo, whom he presumed was "it".  
  
*He looks so happy. It pains me to know that he will soon be enduring the  
peril and struggle of the journey.*  
  
Suddenly, Frodo tackled Pippin, pinned him to the ground and tickled him. The younger hobbit's giggles and laughter rang through the air. Merry loved when Pippin laughed. It spoke of all the wonderful things on Earth; sunshine, gardens, food, elves, song, friendship, family... he grinned even more at the sound.  
  
"Ge'off me!!! Ge'off me!!!" Pippin sputtered, his face red from laughing so hard and so much.  
  
As Merry watched, he began to grow somber and sad. He loved his cousin more than anything in the world, and to see him get hurt would be unbearable.  
  
*He's so young...so carefree...he shouldn't have to come...and besides, it's my job to protect him and keep him safe...Yes, I shall have him stay  
here until we return...if we return...*  
  
"Merry...Merry...Merry, you idiot, are you even listening?!?"  
  
"What?" He was snapped out of his thoughts.  
  
"I said, 'You're it' you dimwit!" Pippin snickered.  
  
Merry gave a sly smile, and Pippin gave a small yell as he began to run away. He chased after him, enjoying the beautiful weather and the sound of the wind rushing past his ears.  
  
*It may be my job to protect him, but for now, I'll just make sure he's  
happy.*  
  
I lie down and blind myself with laughter  
  
A quick fix of hope is what I'm needing  
  
And now I wish that I could turn back the hours  
  
But I know I just don't have the power  
  
(Song lyrics from "Could it Be Any Harder" by The Calling)  
  
Well, I hope you liked it. If so, PLEASE review!!! PLEASE!!! Yes, I am a sad and pathetic soul, but I'm a sad and pathetic soul who loves to write. I'll have another chapter up soon. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Seeking Hope from the Stars

Hullo again. Well, here's the second part of my small story. I doubt many people will read this or review, but then again I hope they do...hey, that rhymed...anyway, enjoy! ^_^  
  
Forever  
  
Chapter 2 - Seeking Hope from the Stars  
  
Over the next few months, Merry grew ever more worried. He had not confessed his concerns about Pippin to anyone, and they were to set out sometime very soon. He had to do something.  
  
One night, Merry was leaning on the rail of a balcony, wishing that the bright stars in the sky would solve his problem. He talked to them in his mind, seeking for answers, for hope, for...anything. The stars, however, simply twinkled back, reflecting in his eyes. He sighed.  
  
*What am I going to do? I know that if I speak to Pip about all this, he'll  
simply refuse to stay and go into another one of his childish fits.*  
  
He had known Pippin for a long time, and he knew that no matter how old he grew, Pippin was always a child at heart. He could be very serious and somber at times, and in a split second he would want to go out and explore or play a game, or he would throw a violent tantrum.  
  
*When did it come to be like this? I miss the good old days...back in the Shire when we'd go down to Farmer Maggot's and steal his mushrooms, or when  
we'd climb every tree in Hobbiton...I miss that...I miss it all...*  
  
Merry closed his eyes and rested his head in his hands. He stayed like that for a very long time, listening to the silence.  
  
"You seem to be consumed in thought, Master Meriadoc."  
  
He jumped and spun around to find Elrond.  
  
"Did I frighten you?"  
  
"Well, yes, actually. I thought I was alone. No worry, though..." Merry trailed off.  
  
"Have you enjoyed your stay in Rivendell?"  
  
"Oh, of course! Very much! I've had a wonderful time..."  
  
"You also seem to be troubled by something."  
  
"Yes...I've been worried about...a certain matter..." He couldn't find the words to explain the boulder that seemed to be growing ever larger upon his shoulders.  
  
"Would you like some council, perhaps?"  
  
He sighed, "Yes, that might help...you see it's about my cous-"  
  
"Ah, yes," Elrond interrupted. "Master Peregrin. I predicted it had something to do with that."  
  
Merry stared, amazed. "H-how...how did you know?"  
  
He smiled. "When you've lived in this world as long as I have, Master...Merry, you begin to observe much that is around you. And over the past amount of time, I have noticed your concern towards your cousin."  
  
"I just don't want him to join us on this quest. It's not that I don't want to be with him, I just don't want to see him get injured...or worse. He is incredibly dear to me, and..." He fought back the tears that longed to be shed.  
  
Elrond held up his hand to stop him. "I understand. However, it is not my or anyone else's authority to instruct who should go or stay behind. As far as those who are accompanying Frodo on this journey, they are only going because they are willing to and have a desire to assist him."  
  
"But what am I supposed to do, then?" said Merry desperately.  
  
Elrond knelt down so that he and Merry were at level heights, looked directly into his eyes, and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"The only thing I can tell you is this: talk to Pippin. Tell him everything you just told me, and everything else you have not. You will feel a great deal better, and who knows? Maybe something fortunate will come out of this all."  
  
Merry smiled, feeling relieved that someone else now understood, and had consulted with him, about his burden. "Thank you, Master Elrond."  
  
"You're very welcome," he returned the smile. "My young hobbit."  
  
And with that, the elf stood up and walked slowly away.  
  
*Talk to Pip...that should be an experience, none the less. There's so much I have to tell him...so much that all these years has been left unsaid.*  
  
Merry took one last look at the stars. "Thanks for listening." he said quietly. He then went back to his room, waiting to speak with Pippin the next day.  
  
Grass looks greener on the other side  
  
But I can't get there my hands are tied  
  
And if I do don't be surprised  
  
Oh - Gotta figure it out another day  
  
(Song Lyrics from "Another Day" by Bryan Adams)  
  
Ok, I know: that chapter was VVVEEERRRYYY boring. However, it had to be written. I promise, the next chapter will be a lot better. PWEEEEEEESE review!!! You don't know how great they make me feel. Thanx! 


	3. An Eternal Promise

Hallo again. Wow...I was up reeeeaaaaallllyyyy late writing this one...try from 11:30 pm until 2:00 am. A lot of time was spent trying to watch Inuyasha without my parents knowing (cause it was so late), but they found out, so I just wrote quietly and they had no clue. What lengths we late- night writers go to...well, here's the new chapter. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
Forever  
  
Chapter 3 - An Eternal Promise  
  
When the next day arrived, Merry arose with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was finally timeto speak with Pippin.  
  
*This is NOT going to be easy..."  
  
All day he waited nervously, trying to find the right moment to approach his cousin. The problem was, he just couldn't seem to get him alone.  
  
After what seemed like all eternity, Merry finally found his chance. He caught Pippin alone, reading a book of maps under a tree. He quietly walked over and sat down beside the younger hobbit.  
  
"Well, hullo there, Merry!" he greeted cheerfully. "Just looking at these maps here...some of these places are amazing..."  
  
Merry gave a weak smile. "I guess you've taken a keen interest in maps, eh?"  
  
He nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Er...Pip? Can we talk?"  
  
"Well, whad'ya think we're doing now, silly?"  
  
"No...I mean, seriously. I need to tell you something."  
  
Pippin's face faded into a serious and mature state. He closed the book in his lap, set it aside, and returned his attention to Merry. He wondered what his best friend could possibly have to say. "What is it?"  
  
Merry stared at his lap and took a deep breath. "Pip...I...I...don't want you to come on the quest. I want you to go home and await our return." he said quietly.  
  
A long and uncomfortable silence ensued.  
  
*For the love of Valar, do SOMETHING Pippin!!! laugh, cry, scream, stomp  
away...just DO something.*  
  
Reluctantly, Merry lifted his eyes to look at Pippin. What he saw broke his heart; he just stared, open-mouthed, as though trying to reply. His eyes held such confusion and pain that it was unbearable.  
  
"What?" he managed to whisper.  
  
Merry wanted to say anything, to do anything, but he was frozen in a block of ice.  
  
"You don't want to know me anymore, is that it?"  
  
"No, Pippin! It's the complete opposite! It's just..."  
  
"Just what?" he said, his voice rising with anger. "That I'm too young? Listen, Merry! Yes, I'm young and yes, I'm a bit childish! But I'm OLDER now! You need to know me! I'm still a child, but you need to let me grow!" Merry knew it must have hurt him to scold like that, for now his eyes were sad and filled with shame.  
  
"Oh, Pip...it's so much MORE than that...so much more..." He shook, trying to hold back the tears.  
  
"Merry,"  
  
"I just want to protect you. I can't help it. I truly can't."  
  
Suddenly, all of Pippin's innocence and youth crept back again. He crawled into Merry's lap, thrust his arms around him, and sobbed into his chest. He had not done this in a long, long time, but Merry welcomed it gladly. He wrapped his arms around Pippin and wept, too. He tried to soothe the helpless Took by whispering, "I'm here..." and, "Don't cry, love..."  
  
Pippin clung onto Merry's shirt as though he might die if he let go. "Don't leave me, Merry...please let me come...let me come with you..."  
  
Meriadoc gently broke away and looked into Peregrin's eyes. "You're my best friend, my companion...more like a brother than a cousin. I just want to keep you safe. I love you, Pip."  
  
"I love you, Merry." he sniffled.  
  
"I was wrong. I WANT you to come."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
They embraced again, and Merry was surprised when he heard Pippin's small voice speak once more.  
  
"Merry, promise me something?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Promise me we'll always be together; always as friends." he said, looking up at the Brandybuck.  
  
"I promise, Pip," Merry murmured into his curls. "I promise."  
  
"Forever?"  
  
"Forever."  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's meant to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
(Song lyrics from "Who I Am" by the Goo Goo Dolls)  
  
Well, if you thought that was the end...you're wrong!!! I have one last chapter coming up, hopefully as soon as possible. And now I leave you with a quote from the one, the only, the inevitable ELIJAH WOOD (neeeeee!!!! By the way, PLEASE REVIEW!): "If I wasn't an actor, I'd be a secret agent." 


	4. Friendship & Love Always Hold True

Well, time to wrap it all up. This is the last chapter. I really hope you enjoy it. (By the way, this time, * these represent Pippin's thoughts) ^_^  
  
Forever  
  
Chapter 4 - Friendship & Love Always Hold True  
  
They turned out of the lane that ran between tall houses and the outer wall of the fourth circle, and they regained the main street climbing up to the Citadel. Step by step they went, while Merry swayed and murmured as one in his sleep.  
  
'I'll never get him there,' thought Pippin. 'Is there no one to help me? I can't leave him here.' Just then to his surprise a boy came running up behind, and as he passed he recognized him as Bergil Beregond's son.  
  
'Hullo, Bergil!' he called. 'Where are you going? Glad to see you again, and still alive!'  
  
'I am running errands for the Healers,' said Bergil. 'I cannot stay.'  
  
'Don't!' said Pippin. 'But tell them up there that I have a sick hobbit, a perian mind you, come from the battle-field. I don't think he can walk so far. If Mithrandir is there, he will be glad of the message.' Bergil ran on.  
  
'I'd better wait here,' thought Pippin. So he let Merry sink gently down on to the pavement in a patch of sunlight, and then he sat down beside him, laying Merry's head in his lap. He felt his body and limbs gently, and took his friend's hand in his own. The right hand felt icy to the touch.  
  
(Page 841, The Return of the King)  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
It was March the 15, year 3019. With more bravery than he had ever known, Merry had slain the Witch-lord of Angmar. Pippin found him alone on the stone streets of Gondor, and had tried to carry him to the Citadel. His effort, however, was in vain.  
  
Pippin sat on the ground, Merry's head in his lap as he tried to bring warmth to his hands. His right hand was like a block of ice, and no matter how hard he tried, Peregrin could not bring it to life.  
  
*You were wonderful, Merry. Never could I have done something like  
that...but now...*  
  
He gazed at Merry's face, which was very pale and still. He looked so majestic, and seemed much older than he really was.  
  
"Don't worry. Gandalf will come soon. Then we'll get you to the Houses of Healing, and Aragorn will mend you. After all, you know what is said: 'The hands of the king are the hands of a healer.' "  
  
Merry did not stir, nor did he reply.  
  
"Come on," he pleaded with a note of desperation in his voice. "It's going to be okay. Please talk to me."  
  
Only the far-off cries of the continuing battle answered him back.  
  
"Please don't do this...please..." Pippin felt the hot tears spring to his eyes.  
  
*Oh, Valar, don't let this be happening...please, let him live and open his  
eyes...please...*  
  
He carressed Merry's brow, still holding his left hand. The teardrops that ran free down his cheeks were dripping on Merry's curls, but he didn't care. He just wanted his companion, his friend, his protector to awaken.  
  
"I love you, Merry...I love you so much..."  
  
He rested Merry's head softly on the ground laid beside him, wrapping his arms around him as he did that day in Rivendell so long ago. Pippin took the other hobbits hands in his own and kissed them all over.  
  
"You promised, Merry," he whispered. "Remember? You promised me forever...and I promised you...don't leave...don't die..."  
  
He laid his head upon Merry's shoulder and continued to sob. Then, he closed his eyes, and knew no more.  
  
Not long after, Gandalf came upon the two hobbits. They were side by side, holding hands with closed eyes. He smiled, for he knew that together they were safe. Then, he gently picked them up and carried them to the Houses of Healing.  
  
Don't ever leave me  
  
Say you'll always be there  
  
All I ever wanted  
  
Was for you to know that I care  
  
(Song lyrics from "Rocket Queen" by Guns N' Roses)  
  
Well, that's it. You can go now. Just kidding. I truly hope you liked it. Thanks to all that reviewed or read, and will review or read. Goodbye! 


End file.
